Impossible
by sisko66002
Summary: Can't say much without giving it all away. About the only reason this has it's rating is because Yususke and Hiei are drinking stolen beer. I am considering writing a sequal to this fanfic. Serious reviews are always welcome.


Impossible

The impossible had happened. Something that no one in his or her right mind could have or would have ever predicted. Unless, of course, the context was altered and there was a gun being held to a certain ice maiden's head. That or a knife held to her throat. Either way coercion or threats would have played a significant role. But that is not what happened and is why it was thought to be so very impossible.

By now, you are wondering what I am talking about and who is involved. I will tell you now that Yukina was neither endangered nor involved, but no more then that. You will learn the rest in due time. With that said, I shall now move onto the story that you have come to read.

It happened after an easy mission. The demons that they had encountered had been pathetic in their weakness. So pathetic that Hiei had not once drawn his katana. According to him, not a damn one of those demons had been worthy of that honor. They had, however; been worthy enough to be roasted where they stood. Those demons had been as stupid as they were weak and pathetic and the item that they had somehow managed to steal from Reikei had been in plain sight. They had been playing catch with it. It had been an object capable of causing untold destruction and they had been playing catch with it as though it was a child's ball.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama had been dumped back in the Ningenkai without so much as a thank you. Instead, Koenma had complained that Hiei had singed a very important and powerful artifact. Kurama had asked why the security on such an important artifact had been so lax. No one had expected an answer and no one was surprised when they didn't get one.

Feeling restless and not wanting to go home alone, Atsuko had gone partying and would be gone for at least a week if not two, Yusuke had suggested that they swipe a twelve pack of beer and hang out at his place for a while. Kurama declined, stating that he, unlike Yusuke, cared that the next day was a school day and that because of the mission he had unfinished homework. Hiei, on the other hand, had nothing better to do because Koenma had refused to open a portal so that the Koorime hybrid could return to the Makai. One insinuation that Hiei was afraid to try a beverage that humans could consume in mass quantities was all that it had taken.

Hiei said nothing as he followed Yusuke to the home that he shared with his mother, but did not bother to hide his smirk when the taller man had acquired the beer at a five finger discount. The house was clean because Keiko, who had become sick and tired of seeing the mess every time she came over, had bribed Yusuke into cleaning his own home with a pack of cigarettes.

Yusuke sprawled out on the couch, not bothering to turn on the television because Atsuko hadn't paid the cable bill in months. Yusuke opened his first can of beer as he watched Hiei inspect the can that he had been given. The concept of aluminum cans with flip tops for beverages had not reached the Makai and that was probably why Hiei looked as though he had never seen anything like that can of beer in his entire life.

Yusuke took a drink of his own beer then set it down on the coffee table before reaching a hand toward Hiei who was sitting in a nearby open window.

"I'll show you how it's done, Shrimp." Said Yusuke.

Hiei gave Yusuke a doubtful look, but did not hesitate in handing the can to him. He paid attention as the brown-eyed man opened it then rewarded him with a "Hn" when the can of beer was returned to him.

Yusuke smiled and retrieved his own beer from the coffee table. Hiei never ceased to amaze him with the multitude of meanings that he could cram into that one syllable. This time, Yusuke was almost a hundred percent certain, it was one of reluctant thanks.

A look of disgust sped across Hiei's face as he took his first drink, but it was suppressed at once. Yusuke was already reaching for his second can and Hiei was not one to allow anyone, much less the Detective, to show him up at anything. Hiei chugged the rest of his first can of beer so that he would not have to taste any more of the vile tasting liquid then he had to.

Yusuke threw Hiei another beer, which the latter caught with ease, but accompanied it with an admonishment.

"Slow down, Shrimp. You're not used to that stuff." Said Yusuke.

Hiei just gave him a look that was every bit as meaningful as the earlier monosyllabic thanks. This time Yusuke was sure that he was being told to leave the demon the hell alone. Yusuke's smile grew bigger. It seemed that he would be the first to see Hiei drunk. Not truly smashed to the point where Hiei would have a hangover the next day, but perhaps enough that the small demon would relax just the tiniest bit.

Yusuke was on his fifth beer and Hiei had just finished his fourth beer when the effects of the alcohol began to catch up with Hiei. The empty can fell out of Hiei's had as the short demon yawned, all at once looking every bit as exhausted as he did whenever the Dragon of the Darkness Flame had just run its course with him. Hiei's sleepy, half-closed eyes focused on Yusuke and were filled with a feeling that the brown-eyed man had never seen him express. Since when did Hiei know how to give affectionate looks?

Hiei rose from his seat in the open window, movements containing every bit of the grace that Yusuke had come to expect in the Koorime hybrid's movements. Four beers, it seemed, was not enough to affect that and Yusuke was glad. He liked the way that Hiei moved.

Yusuke watched as Hiei approached, curious as to the other's intentions, but seeing no reason to question him. Hiei sat for a moment at the end of the couch. It was something that was possible only because one of Yusuke's legs was on the couch while the other was not. That moment seemed to have passed within a single heartbeat. Hiei turned toward Yusuke and crawled between his legs and onto his body until he could straddle the taller man's waist.

By this point in time, the only reason that Yusuke was silent was that he could not wrap his alcohol-clouded mind around the fact that Hiei was the one who was doing this. If it had been Kurama or even Kuwabara he would have just blamed it on the alcohol, but Hiei was different. Hiei did not do stuff like this at all.

Hiei yawned a second time, a rare sight to be seen twice in the same night, then lay forward until he was laying on top of Yusuke with his head resting on the taller man's chest and promptly fell asleep.

Yusuke was astonished. As much as he cared for Hiei, he had never, ever even in his wildest fantasies thought that this would be possible anywhere but within the context of those dreams.

Feeling that this was the only chance that he would ever get and wanting to take advantage of it as much as he dared, he tugged Hiei's shirt from his pants. He did not remove it, knowing that such an action would be beyond stupid. Instead he reached his hand under Hiei's shirt and began running his hand over the smooth skin of Hiei's back. Even for this, he expected to pay a price, but for something so small, he doubted that Hiei would be too mad.

Yusuke doubted very much that he would ever be able to get Hiei to drink with him again, especially if it would be just the two of them. But if it did happen Yusuke would jump all over that chance and if he had the money for it or could get it the beer would be purchased and not stolen. That was one chance he would not allow to slip away because of his own stupidity or a bit of bad luck.

There was no way in hell that Yusuke would risk whatever small chance that existed, one that would surely make the proverbial snowball's chance in hell look like a sure bet by comparison, that he would ever be able to hold Hiei like this again. They just fit together and the way that Hiei lay there with deliberately lowered defenses awoke strange, affectionate, and warm feelings in Yusuke that he had never before felt with any one else.

Yusuke had been told before that it was better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all. Yusuke knew better, knowing that this one taste would leave him wanting something that he might never be able to have again and that his dreams would become a constant reminder of what he had within this moment.

Then again, who in their right mind could have predicted that all it would take for this to happen was four beers that had been stolen from a convenience store? Or that one boring mission that Boton could have completed on her own, coming out of it without so much as a single scratch on her or her oar, could lead to Yusuke holding Hiei and crying as he rubbed the small demon's back?


End file.
